Wut're ya buyin'?
Previously known as Bark's shop, the Wut're ya buyin' shop was added in the 5.x versions and provides a wide array of useful items to purchase. This is also where you can obtain free healing salves, which are a necessity if you want to be successful in this game. Fox's Frenzy (200 gold) Allows the hero to slam the ground, reducing enemy attack speed and movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds. Each purchase gives you 3 charges of Fox's Frenzy. This item is useful for tank heroes to slow down the attack speed of surrounding enemies. Invisible Potion (Free) Turns your hero invisible for 10 seconds. Bark's Clutch (300 gold) Bark's tight grip gives the Hero the ability to horribly cripple the innards of a creature, instantly killing it. Each purchase gives you 2 charges of Bark's clutch. This item cannot be used on Heroes, or creeps above level 5. Potion of Invulnerability (250 gold) This potion is most useful for getting in and out of battle. It lasts 15 seconds but will turn off if you begin casting spells. One common use of the Potion of Invulnerability is to use it with Blademaster's Bladestorm to wreck havok amongst enemy units. Since potions can be used during Bladestorm, you can cast bladestorm followed by this potion to give yourself an invulnerable bladestorm. Healing Salve (Free) This item restores 25 hit points per second for 60 seconds. Healing salves are a vital aspect of Footmen Frenzy. Since the 5.xx versions, healing salves replaced the base heal. This was a vast improvement because they allow you to heal yourself anywhere on the map. The salves are non-combat consumable - meaning that as soon as you are attacked, the salve quits healing you. Salves will work while hidden or windwalking, so it is important to use the salve prior to using these skills. Bark's Nikes (350 gold) These boots give your hero a 75% increase to their movement speed. Use these on extremely slow heroes in order to make them more adept at chasing or escaping danger. Roots of Entangling (450 gold) Allows your hero to cast entangling roots, which traps a hero for 10 second, dealing 10 damage per second. This is a vital item if your team does not have a hero with a disabling spell. Use this item to disable channeling ultimates, such as starfall, stampede, and death and decay. Scroll of Town Portal (250 gold) Allows your hero to teleport back to your main base. This item is a necessity, and you should never leave your base without one. It is much smarter to spend 250 on this item than to have your hero die and miss out on important gold and experience. Jean's Rage (300 gold) You throw this kid at people good damage and funny too! Wrath of TekPike (200 gold) This item grants 20 seconds of immolation to your hero. Another useful item for tank heroes, and can be combined well with Fox's Frenzy. Usain's Bolt Socks (1500 gold) Maximizes your heros speed simalar to Bark's nikes only much greater. Category:Overview Category: Items